


Small Surprises

by cakedoll



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakedoll/pseuds/cakedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine waking up on Christmas day to find a miniature version of the house/hive of said character under your tree<br/>a nd it's like a doll house sorta thing<br/>s o you take the top off<br/>a nd inside is a small version of the character</p>
<p>[[this is my friend and i's idea please do not steal is2g]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Surprises

Bunny lazily rose from her bed, yawning softly.  
She suddenly remembered what today was and smiled widely.  
She rushed out of her room, towards the tree.  
What she saw sitting under it confused her.  
A messed up looking house thing was there.  
It kinda reminded it of Karkat's hive.  
What if it was?  
"That's ridiculous!" she spoke aloud to no one since she was the only one awake.  
Bunny cautiously walked over to it.  
She took the top off and screamed at the sight.  
"I- I just-"  
Looking up at her was a small her version of Karkat Vanbutt.  
....  
Karkat Vantas.

"Jegus christ what the hell is."

"WOW, You're louder than me."

"oH MY GODS Y OU'RE REAL."

"Well duh."

Bunny gently took the small troll out of his hive.  
She squealed softly at his shortness.

"What the ever loving fuck was that?"

"Nothing-"

This was a great Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> //Hello and welcome to whatever this is.  
> This is not a reader insert story, so if you'd like to request one I would need  
> preferred pronouns:  
> age:  
> name:  
> looks:
> 
> yep.
> 
> btw, I only will do this for homestuck bc this was a homestuck inspired idea.
> 
> So, go ahead and request.  
> Yeah.  
> <3//


End file.
